


Just The Two Of Us

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Fluffy road trip





	Just The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

Midnight came, and the two of you left - you with a knapsack and her with only her license, keys, and helmet.. You had already made sure to pack your things a week before, and you were both glad to go on your road trip. It was the first time in months, that the two of you could take some time off, and even though it was only a week, you would make sure to use every possible second. 

These road trips were Rosa’s brilliant idea of just making time for the two of you. And you loved the thoughtfulness that went behind every road trip. You never saw the same thing twice. 

______________________________________

A month after Rosa asked you out, she took you on a road trip. It lasted five hours, but you weren’t short on the joy you felt when being with her. Every time she got on her bike, you could see herself start to relax. You just couldn’t see her smile when you were riding with her because you were always behind holding on tightly to her.  

Rosa explained to you she needed space away from all the stresses of the job, and rightfully so. You understood the need for space and taking time for yourself. So the two of you did your best to go on road trips every few months, until Rosa was sent to prison, and even then, you wanted to take a road trip with her to just go and never come back. 

______________________________________

_“Guilty? But Rosa and Jake are both innocent!”_

_“Yes, Y/N. But we can’t prove it for now.”_

_““I need to see her. I need to see her now.”_

_“You can’t, Y/N. She’s being transferred to Connecticut.”_

_“Amy, I…Well, when I can see her again?”_

_“Soon, Y/N. I’m not letting Jake or Rosa stay in prison. Just wait. Okay?”_

_“We were going to go on a road trip next week. It’s been in our calendar for six months.”_

_“I know. And once they’re both released, you can go go on as many road trips as you like.”_

______________________________________

And when Rosa was finally released, you were outside waiting for her on her bike. You were the only one she let use it. Not even her dad could do so.

“Home?”

“Take me wherever, Y/N. Just as long as it’s just the two of us.”

After you took her to get some food and went back home, you got off the bike, only to see her handing you her helmet. You did your best to hide your confusion.

“Y/N, I want this with you. For as long as possible. Want to marry me and have puppies and go on as many road trips as possible?”

You said yes, and the two of you told her friends the next morning when you asked if any could be witnesses at City Hall for the two of you. And after City Hall, you two went to the shelter to adopt a dog. Your wife immediately fell in love with a dog named Rocky who could easily fit in a sidecar when you all went on road trips together. 


End file.
